


Finding The Perfect Gift

by LilBabyGay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, F/F, Fluff, a bunch of shenanigans, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBabyGay/pseuds/LilBabyGay
Summary: Wynonna and Nicole do some shopping for the holidays
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Finding The Perfect Gift

"So, where to first?" Wynonna asked

They had just walked into the mall, on their mission to pick up Christmas gifts.

"I don't know, how about we just walk and see what catches our eye." Nicole replied 

"Alrighty."

They wondered around the building, until they came across a little book store.

"Hey Earp," Nicole spoke up, "How about we pop in here."

Wynonna was confused, but went in anyway. 

"Whatcha thinking Haught?"

"I'm thinking your sister might like one of these books. I'm thinking one on ancient civilizations."

"Waverly would enjoy that, yeah. Good thinking."

They browsed for a bit, but finally settled on a book about Ancient Egypt.

"So, who else do we need to get presents for?" Wynonna questioned as they walked out of the store.

"Rosita, Doc, Jeremy, and Rachel."

They spent a couple hours picking out presents, and once they found them all they headed to the food court.

"So, let's review." Nicole said as they dug into their Subway sandwiches, "We got the book for Waves, the cocktail kit for Rosita, the new aviator sunglasses for Doc, the Superman mug for Jeremy, and the Forever 21 gift-card for Rachel."

"I really think we should have gotten more for Rachel." Wynonna replied

"I know, but I think it'll be best for her to pick what she wants. I don't know what teenagers really like." 

"Fair point, the gift card was the safest choice."

They got home a little while later, and started wrapping the presents.

Nicole took the brunt of the wrapping, while Wynonna just provided snacks and kisses.

"I can help y'know." Wynonna said

"I do, but I got this." Nicole answered

"You're the best, Haught."

"I am."

They both chuckled, 

"But really," Nicole said, "You're the best, Earp. I love you."

"Love you too Haughtsauce."


End file.
